2008
]] '']] '']] opens at Hong Kong Disneyland.]] ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Events *January 10 - ''The Little Mermaid opens on Broadway. *January 12 - Mary Poppins closes in the West End after a three year run. *June 27 - Pixar films begin using the current Walt Disney Pictures logo starting with WALL-E. *December 8 - Disney announces to increase its ownership of Jetix Europe from 74% to 96%, and later eventually purchase the remainder of the company and have them delisted from the Euronext. *December 24 - Walt Disney Pictures parts ways with Walden Media over the distribution of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the next film in the Chronicles of Narnia series, citing the weak box-office performance of Prince Caspian and an inability to come to a mutual agreement with Walden over the financial terms of the next film. (Dawn Treader would eventually be picked up by Fox in January 2009.) Theatrical releases Feature films *February 1 - Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *February 14 - Step Up 2: The Streets (Touchstone Pictures) *March 7 - College Road Trip is released to negative reviews. *May 16 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *June 27 - WALL-E was released to universal acclaim. *August 1 - Touchstone Pictures' Swing Vote *September 26 - Miracle at St. Anna (Touchstone Pictures) *October 3 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua was released to mixed reviews. *October 17 - Morning Light *October 24 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year and Roadside Romeo *November 21 - Bolt was released to universal acclaim. *December 25 - Bedtime Stories Shorts *June 27 - Presto *November 18 - BURN-E Television *January 26 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *February 1 - Phineas and Ferb begins airing regularly on the Disney Channel. *February 18 - Power Rangers Jungle Fury debuts and becomes the last Power Rangers series to air on Toon Disney and Jetix. *September 6 - Imagination Movers premieres on Playhouse Disney and Stanley gets cancelled. *September 26 - The Suite Life on Deck (the sequel to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 27- My Friends Tigger & Pooh Season 2 premieres on Playhouse Disney. *October 8 - Stitch! premieres on and . *October 27 - Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales premieres. *November 3 - Power Rangers Jungle Fury airs its final episode on Toon Disney through Jetix. *November 8 - Tasty Time with ZeFronk premieres on Playhouse Disney. *November 20 - The Emperor's New School airs its final episode. *December 17 - A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa premieres on NBC. Comics *November - Gemstone Publishing loses the Disney comic license and stops publishing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and Uncle Scrooge. Reprint collections *January 31 - DuckTales: Scrooge's Quest *March 6 - Walt Disney Treasures - Uncle Scrooge: A Little Something Special *November 20 - DuckTales: The Gold Odyssey Video games *February 5 - Turok *February 26 - Disney Friends *April 4 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies *August 7 - Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour *August 13 - The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom *October 21 - Disney Sing It *November 7 - Disney TH!NK Fast for PlayStation 2 *November 8 - Kingdom Hearts coded is released only on mobile phones in Japan *November 25 - Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *December 2 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories is released in the United States *December 18 - Disney TH!NK Fast for Wii DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 21 - The Game Plan *January 28 **''Hannah Montana: One in a Million'' **''Twitches Too: Double Charmed Edition'' *February 5 - The Aristocats: Special Edition *February 19 **''Handy Manny: Fixing It Right'' **''Little Einsteins: Race for Space'' *March 4 **''101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Friendly Tails'' *March 18 - Enchanted *April 29 - Classic Caballeros Collection *May 20 **''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' **''The Muppet Show: Season Three'' *May 27 **''Minutemen'' **''Cory in the House: Newt & Improved Edition'' *June 10 **''Home Improvement: The Complete Eighth Season and Final Season'' (Touchstone Television) **''Army Wives: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *June 17 **''The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition'' **''The Jungle Book 2: Special Edition'' **''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Lip-Synchin' in the Rain'' *July 15 **''College Road Trip'' **''Step Up 2: The Streets: Dance-Off Edition'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *July 29 **''Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas'' **''Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School'' *August 5 **''Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies'' **''Handy Manny: Manny's Pet Roundup'' *August 19 **''Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert - 3-D Movie'' **''Disney • Pixar: Ultimate Movie Collection'' **''Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition'' **''Nixon: The Election Year Edition (Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment) *August 26 - ''The Nightmare Before Christmas: 2-Disc Collector's Edition *September 2 **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Storybook Surprises'' **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Hundred Acre Wood Haunt'' **''Desperate Housewives: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Eli Stone: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 9 **''Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Ugly Betty: The Complete Second Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 16 **''101 Dalmatians'' **''102 Dalmatians'' **''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: Special Edition'' **''Dirty Sexy Money: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Private Practice: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 23 **''Schoolhouse Rock!: Election Collection'' **''High School Musical 2: 2-Disc Deluxe Dance Edition'' **''Brothers & Sisters: The Complete Second Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Samantha Who?: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 14 - Little Einsteins: The Christmas Wish *October 21 - Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas *November 5 **''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4'' **''Dr. Syn, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh'' **''Annette'' *November 11 - Scrubs: The Complete Seventh Season (ABC Studios) *November 18 **''Hannah Montana: Season 1'' **''Hannah Montana DVD Game'' **''High School Musical DVD Game'' **''WALL•E'' *December 2 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *December 9 - Lost: The Complete Fourth Season (ABC Studios) *December 16 **''The Cheetah Girls: One World: Extended Music Edition'' **''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea: Special Edition'' **''The Little Mermaid Trilogy'' box set **''Peter Pan: 3-Movie Collection'' box set *December 30 - The Secret Life Of The American Teenager: Volume One (ABC Family) Direct-to-video releases *February 5 - Snow Buddies *August 26 - The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *October 28 - Tinker Bell Theme park happenings *January 7 - Disney MGM Studios is renamed Disney's Hollywood Studios. *January 8 - A portion of a parade float collapses in Tokyo Disneyland during "Disney Dreams on Parade". 24 performers and 1 guest are injured. *January 31 - Disneyland Dream Suite opens at Disneyland. *March 22 - Stitch Live! opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *April 15 - The Tokyo Disney Resort begins its 25th anniversary celebration. *April 28 - It's a Small World opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *May 31 - Toy Story Midway Mania! opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 17 - Toy Story Midway Mania! opens at Disney's California Adventure. *July 8 - The Tokyo Disneyland Hotel opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. *September 27 - Pocahontas and her Forest Friends closes at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *October 20 - Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar opens at Disney's California Adventure. Books *May 6 - Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Battle of the Labyrinth *June 24 - Disney Lost and Found: Exploring the Hidden Artwork from Never-Produced Animation *August 5 - Disney Channel Rocks!: A Companion to All Your Favorite Shows *August 26 - Kingdom Keepers II: Disney at Dawn *October 14 - Disney's Dogs Character debuts *February 2 - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *February 4 - Baljeet Tjinder *February 5 **Lawrence Fletcher **Jean George III, Shasta, Adam Bilson *February 8 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *February 17 - Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Carl Karl *February 22 - Balthazar Horowitz *February 23 - Betty Jo Flynn, Clyde Flynn *February 29 - Pinky the Chihuahua *March 1 - Peter the Panda *March 8 - Love Handel *March 23 - Roger Doofenshmirtz *April 19 - Norm *May 24 - Suzy Johnson, Coltrane *June 27 - WALL-E, EVE, GO-4, M-O, AUTO, Captain B. McCrea, Hal, John, Mary *June 14 - Reginald Fletcher, Winifred Fletcher *August 26 - Queen Athena, Marina Del Rey, Benjamin, The Catfish Club Band, Stevie, Electric Eels *October 28 - Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble, Fairy Mary, Terence, Vidia, Queen Clarion *November 21 - Bolt, Mittens, Rhino, Penny, Penny's Mom, Dr. Calico *December 25 - Skeeter Bronson, Jill Hastings, Mickey, Violet Nottingham, Aspen, Wendy Bronson, Patrick, Bobbi, Marty Bronson People Births *March 14 - Abby Ryder Fortson (actress) *September 17 - Mia Talerico (actress) *December 22 - Madeleine McGraw (actress and voice actress) Deaths *January 17 - Allan Melvin (character actor) *January 18 - Lois Nettleton (actress) *January 19 - Suzanne Pleshette (actress) *February 9 - Robert DoQui (actor) *April 5 - Charlton Heston (actor) *April 14 - Ollie Johnston (animator) *May 29 - Harvey Korman (actor and comedian) *June 22 **George Carlin (stand-up comedian, actor, social critic, and author) **Dody Goodman (actress) *July 4 - Thomas M. Disch (author and poet) *July 22 **Greg Burson (voice actor) **Estelle Getty (actress and comedian) *August 30 - Steve Schatzberg (voice actor) *September 1 **Don LaFontaine (American voice actor) **Jerry Reed (musician, songwriter, and actor) *September 2 - Bill Melendez (animator) *September 26 - Paul Newman (actor, film director, producer, race car driver, IndyCar owner, entrepreneur, and activist) *October 7 - Peter Copley (television, film, and stage actor) *December 8 - Bob Spiers (director) *December 25 - Eartha Kitt (actress and singer) es:2008 nl:2008 pt-br:2008 2008